This invention is concerned with a take-out mechanism for a glassware forming machine.
In glassware forming machines of the individual section type, take-out mechanisms are used for removing newly-moulded articles of glassware from moulds of the machine and to position them on a support, known as a deadplate, for subsequent removal from the machine. A typical take-out mechanism comprises an arm mounted to turn on a horizontal axis, a support for a tong carrier mounted on the arm, orientation means operable to maintain the orientation of the support constant as the arm is turned about the horizontal axis between a loading position and an unloading position, a tong carrier mounted on the support and carrying tongs operable to grip articles of glassware when the arm is in the loading position and to release the articles when the arm is in the unloading position, and securing means securing the tong carrier to the support.
In a typical take-out mechanism, the arm is turned back and forth through approximately 180.degree. between the loading and unloading positions by the action of a rack and pinion arrangement driven by a piston and cylinder assembly. The support is mounted on the arm to turn relative to the arm on a horizontal axis and has a pinion portion. The orientation means comprises means, such as a pinion or a chain, connecting the pinion portion of the support to a fixed gear centred on the axis on which the arm turns so that the support maintains a constant orientation as the arm is turned back and forth. The constant orientation is necessary to maintain articles carried by the tong carrier in an upright condition.
The tong carrier of a typical take-out mechanism carries a pair of tongs operable to grip or release an article of glassware upon operation of a piston and cylinder assembly mounted on the carrier and operable by air under pressure supplied to the carrier through the support and the arm. Where more than one article of glassware is being formed simultaneously, the carrier carries a like number of pairs of tongs.
In a typical take-out mechanism, the carrier is secured to the support by releasable securing means so that the carrier can be removed for replacement. The securing means secures the carrier to the support on either a horizontal or vertical interface and comprises three bolts and a locating pin cooperating with a recess to ensure that the orientation of the carrier on the support is correct. This type of securing means is, however, inconvenient and replacement of a carrier is time-consuming, frequently occupying 5 to 10 minutes with consequent production losses while the replacement takes place and while the moulds of the machine return to working temperature. Since a machine of the individual section type may have six, eight or ten sections each with a take-out mechanism, the time spent on carrier replacement is considerable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved take-out mechanism having securing means which can be operated more rapidly than in existing take-out mechanisms.